


無名詩130308 （猿美）// 15歲

by kyo696



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, 猿美
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 18:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo696/pseuds/kyo696





	無名詩130308 （猿美）// 15歲

“進來吧，我媽不在。”

 

當他說完這一句，伏見像中了邪似的被釘在原地。發現沒有腳步聲跟上來的八田從樓梯半途回頭往下看，對方也正好抬起頭來望著他，那眼神令他不由得打了個寒戰，脊椎發癢；這才想起來，在他們的中學時代，也是在這樣百無聊賴的午後，他帶著這傢伙翹課溜回自己家裡，誰都不在，太陽光從廚房的窗子外面慷慨地淌進來，好像什麽都能諒解似的；他們拎著書包和鞋子上了樓梯，反鎖房門，假裝沒人回家的樣子，把窗簾拉得一絲光都透不進，像好奇的小貓和小狗鑽進被子抱在一起，他急匆匆地扒拉掉伏見臉上礙事的眼鏡，兩人的嘴唇毫無技巧地黏在一起，互相摩擦著舌頭又怕唾液流到床單上，學著指導片裡做的那樣變換著角度卻不時磕到牙齒，疼得皺起眉頭一邊把手伸進對方衣褲裡頭亂無章法地撫摸著，終於他們在黑暗中半赤裸地摟抱在一起，胸膛挨著胸膛性器貼著性器，試著略微動一下就會激起一陣陣情熱的波浪，循著本能的衝動握住，像平時對自己做的那樣撫慰著對方，灼熱的喘息好像要把小小空間裡有限的氧氣全部耗光，但是太舒服了完全沒有余裕去管窒息的事；伏見忽然按著他的後腰把他壓向自己，頂開他的雙腿擠進來用前端摩擦著他的後面，一邊咬著他的脖子舔著他的耳垂含含糊糊地說些讓人害臊的話，沒幾下就全射在他大腿之間；八田羞憤地罵了他兩句陽萎早泄之類的，很快也邊喘邊射了對方一手。然後兩個人誰也不想動了，也不再說話，就好像他們從出生開始就是這樣毫無隔閡毫無芥蒂地，安靜地依偎在一起，無需言語，沒有誰來打擾他們，沒有誰來告訴他們什麽是對什麽是錯，也沒有人來對他們指手畫腳說，你們這樣是不好的，你們應該怎麼樣做云云——完全沒有這樣那樣的煩擾，就只有溫柔甜美的情慾，像那柔情寬廣的、什麽也不過問的海潮將他們完整地包圍。

——現在想起來，或許伏見一直認為自己的那句話，是在暗示著什麽。比如可以做點什麽不能給大人知道的事之類的。在這樣的時候。

於是他站在走了一半的樓梯上，轉過身，尷尬地咬了咬嘴唇，張口想為自己辯解些什麽，卻在找到合適的措辭之前就被對方整個抱了起來。

 

“我、不是那個意……”

 

但是他照例沒能說完。

 

 

 

//.END.


End file.
